My Birtday
by Hinaku-Hyuno
Summary: este es un pequeño one-shot que hice para mi hermana, espero les guste!


My birth-day

bueno este es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió como regalo para mi querida hermana, pido disculpas por que me atrase mucho, pero es que me salio un viaje y no pude dárselo el día de su cumpleaños

one-shot

pareja desconocida

un día 7 de agosto.. Cuando Sasuke tenia pocos meses de haberse ido de la aldea para entrenar con Orochimaru.. decidió escaparse un rato para relajarse.. Así que decidió ir a caminar (inner: escapo para relajarse?? yo: claro hasta el sabe que después de entrenar se debe descansar)

iba caminando cerca de una pequeña aldea y vio a lo lejos a un grupo de chicos molestando a una pequeña chica..

-tonta, rara, vete no queremos jugar contigo!!- gritaban los niños para luego empujarla haciendo que cayera al suelo..

ella solo se levanto y comenzó a correr.. pero se tropezó con algo o mejor dicho con alguien..

-que rayos les sucede? por que la tratan así?- grito un joven de cabellos negros, el cual había agarrado a la chica cuando se tropezó con él y la tenia abrazada, a los jóvenes que la estaban molestando.

- que te interesa, tonto!!- salieron todos corriendo.

-hmp!- gruño el joven que todavía tenia a la chica abrazada.. haciendo que esta se sonrojara..

-gracias por defenderme pero podrías soltarme!!- dijo la joven sonrojada..

- tsk (la soltó)- siguió su camino..

-oye, muchas gracias por defenderme, por lo menso puedes decirme tu nombre??- pregunto la joven.

-Sasuke- respondió fríamente e iba a continuar cuando la joven se le para en frente..

-muchos gusto María, te debo una, ven!!.- lo agarro del brazo y lo llevo hasta un sitio lejos de ahí.. al cabo de un rato llegaron a un pequeño río..

- oye suéltame!!- *con razón le dicen rara pero si que es linda* Sasuke la miró la chica era hermosa de piel blanca.. su cabello era de un brillante color castaño claro.. sus ojos de color chocolate.. de bonita figura.. llevaba un short a la altura de la altura de las rodillas de color verde y un polo del mismo color y unos pequeños guantes.. su carita fina era realmente hermosa.. se veía muy tierna aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas por estar con él.. era realmente bonita!!

-lo siento, solo quería recompensarte por ayudarme- bajo la cabeza de vergüenza.

-no te preocupes, dime por que te molestaban esos chicos??

-dicen que soy rara, por que me río mucho!!-

-*los raros son ellos*- que idiotas!!, me pareces una chica muy normal y muy linda- dijo acercándose para verla de mas cerca. Haciendo retroceder a la chica.

-oye cuando cumples año??- pregunto dudosa la joven..

-ehh??- (quedo sorprendido Sasuke) el 23 de julio- respondió

- ah eso fue hace poco?? de seguro te dieron muchos regalos!!- alego de forma escandalosa

- No!!- respondió de manera frívola

- Que??- dijo la chica realmente sorprendida luego metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos y saco un collar, era una hermosa piedra de color azul claro atado a un cordón de cuero marrón.. muy sencillo pero realmente bonito. -toma, feliz cumpleaños- dijo entregándoselo.

- Gracias, pero mejor quédatelo- dijo fríamente

- no te agrado, cierto?- alego la chica otra vez bajando la cabeza con un tono de tristeza.

Sasuke no quería que ella se sintiera mal no era lo que menos quería, por alguna extraña razón esa chica comenzaba a gustarle, era tan dulce que no podía dejarse dominar por su orgullo junto a ella.

- yo no he dicho eso!- (con un dedo levanto su cara) noto que se le acaba de rodar una pequeña lagrima por su cachete.. se veía tan linda con las mejillas sonrojadas.. veía la tristeza en sus ojos y quería acabar con esos sentimientos.. luego miro sus labios rosados.. realmente lindos. y sintió deseos de besarlos.. Así que se acerco lentamente acabando con la distancia entre sus rostros.. hasta que por fin los beso.. fue un rose suave.. pero luego comenzó a apoderarse de sus labios.. transmitiendo ternura y cariño.. eso le gustaba un beso suave (sin lengua).. pero fue detenido por la chica que lo empujo.. con tanta fuerza haciendo que esta cayera al agua a la orilla del río..

-ahhii- dijo esta la caer encima de una roca.. - que te pasa?- respondió recordando el beso que para ella fue inesperado, como se atrevía a darle su primer beso sin conocerse bien?.

-jajaja- rió Sasuke al verla en el agua.

ella lo miro con desagrado para luego jalarlo haciendo que este cayera dentro del agua también..

-jajaja- ahora la que reía era la chica al ver a Sasuke empapado.

-con que si? ehh!!- dijo Sasuke comenzado a arrojarle agua.. haciendo que la chica le siguiera el juego.. así estuvieron un rato hasta que decidieron salir completamente empapados que se sentaron a la orilla del río..

se hacia tarde y el cielo comenzó amostrar un hermoso color naranja realmente lindo.. que era apreciado por los jóvenes en silencio.

-gracias!!- dijo la chica rompiendo con el silencio.

-por que?- respondió Sasuke desconcertado..

-porque gracias a ti me divertí mucho en mi cumpleaños, además me diste el mejor regalo!!- dijo ella tomando las piernas entre sus brazos y colocando la cabeza en medio de ellas, para no mostrar que se había sonrojada..

- hoy es tu cumpleaños??- pregunto sorprendido Sasuke, pero ella solo asintió..

y así se quedaron de nuevo en silencio hasta que oscureció y ella se tuvo que ir a su casa..

-no te olvides de mi- pidió la joven mirándolo fijamente a los ojos..

-no te preocupes no lo haré- dijo sonriéndole.. era raro pero ella lo hacia sonreír..

así se despidieron y aunque iba preocupado por el castigo que pudieran darle al llegar.. no se arrepentía de nada


End file.
